As Time Goes By
by Imaginary Eclipse
Summary: Rayna moves into Wammy's and soon things take an unexpected turn. MelloxOC NearxOC MattxOC
1. Prolouge

**As Time Goes By**

**Prolouge**

Gunshots rang all over the house.People hid behind anything that could shield themselves from the bullets.

Meanwhile a girl hid in her room huddled in the corner.'Matt,where are you?' Rayna dug her head further into her knees as the gunshots became louder.

--

Matt ran down the corriders, searching for Rayna. He ran as fast as his legs could take him. As he was running he heard an almost quiet sound. He stopped and listened once more for the sound.

He heard the sound and ran towards it. He threw open the door and stepped inside. Matt searched the room and he spotted a hunched figure in the corner shaking like a leaf.

He ran up to the shaking figure and put his hand on her shoulder.

--

Rayna looked up in surprise when she felt something on her shoulder. She relexed a little when she saw Matt's face.

"Rayna, come on we have to get out of here," there was fear an worry in his voice but tried to hide it with a calm voice.

She nodded her head and stood up. As she did so, a bullet went through the room and barely missed her head. She gasped and soon she couldn't move. Matt saw this and grabbed her arm and started to run out dragging Rayna along.

They ran through the chaos barely avoiding the bullets.

She came out of the shock and asked, "Matt, where's Mom and Dad?"

He didn't answer her and just kept running.

"Matt?"

Matt stayed silent. She didn't press on any further knowing what would happen if she did.

Once they were a safe distance away from the house, they stopped running and were catching their breaths.

When Rayna looked at Matt, she saw tears coming down his face. He rarely ever cries and when he does, it's not for something pointless.

Rayna took a deep breath, "Matt, what happened to our parent's?"

Matt looked away from her and more tears came down. Many emotions came over her and she couldn't deny the truth.

No matter how much you want to.

--

That was short I know, but it's only the prolouge and the 1st chapter is longer. I need to get more than **5** reviews in order for the next chapter to be up.

Here's a preview of the next chapter:

_"Roger wants to see you in his office"_

_"You have been ranked as one of the highest student's"_

_"Only a selected few are allowed in those classes."_


	2. Ranks

**I'm in a generious mood today and I figured that I'd put this up today instead of making you wait. Enjoy. **

**As Time Goes By**

**Ranks**

"Rayna. wake up!"

The dark haired girl flinched at the sound, but made no intentions of obeying it. She buried her face deeper into her pillow and clutched on tighter to it.

The brunette frowned when she didn't make any efforts of getting up. Cystal crossed her arms against her chest and pouted.She then noticed Rayna's bagpack and an idea formed in her head.

**--**

Rayna's eyes shot opened when she heard the crumpling of a wrapper being opened. She shot up and turned towards the sound. She saw her room mate unwrapping the lollipop. Rayna leapt off the bed and pounced on her.

Cystal let out a yelp when she felt a force push her to the ground. She tried to fight off her attacker but failed.

"Damn, Rayna" Crystal said while sitting up. She looked at Rayna,who was now on the floor sitting Indian-style gnawing on the lollipop that she had conquered. "Seriously Rayna, I don't know why you like those things so much."

Rayna ignored the comment and looked at the clock that read 8:15. Her eyes turned wide and turned to Crystal. "What's so damn important that you had to wake me so early in the morning?"

"Well,"Crystal said as she stood up and started to brush the dust from her shoulders, "Roger wants to see you in his office."

"For what?"

Crystal shrugged, "I wasn't paying attention.

Rayna sighed and stood up, "Tell him I'll be in in 2 minutes."

**--**

"Well now, Ms. Jeeves," an elderly man, whose elbows were propped on the desk, hands folded over his mouth, looked at Rayna with an intense look in his eyes, "I must say that your test scores are quiet remarkable."

She had an emotionless look on her face and looked at the portfolio that was on the desk.

"Now then, your deaticive skills are very impressive." Rayna nodded. "What's amazing though is your ability to crack codes at an incredible pace."

She remained quiet.

He cleared his throat and continued, "Now, you're probably wondering what any of that has anything to do with your staying here."

Before she could say anything he resumed on explaining,"As you know by now that Wammy's isn't just an orphanaged, it's also a prestigious school for those with special abilities."

Rayna kept quiet and just looked at Roger.

"You have been ranked as one of the higest student's." Rayna felt proud but didn't let it show.

"But," Rayna raised her eybrow. "That is to say..." Roger was having a hard time explaining.

He sighed and leaned back on his chair while tapping his fingers on his chin."How should I put this?" He muttered mostly to himself.

Rayna sat there looking unfazed but on the inside was waiting anxiously for Roger to speak.

He sat up strait for what seemed like an eternity,but, only mere seconds in comparison and folded his hands on his desk. "To put it quiet bluntlty, you haven't ranked as number one," Rayna didn't care if she was number one or not, just as long as she was ranked high. "You aren't ranked second either." The last sentence didn't make any sense to her.

"Now let me explain," He took a deep breath before he continued. "You have a score of 250, the highest ranked 251 and the second ranked 249." Rayna didn't know where this was going.

"Rayna, you have ranked under Near, our highest ranking student, you also ranked higher than Mello, our second highest ranking student." Rayna started to connect the pieces together.

"It was quiet a challenge what classes to out you in." Rayna knew what was coming next. "After much thinking and many possibilities, we have decided putting you in the advanced classes as well as the excel classes." By then Roger was going through her portfolio.

"The excel classes are far higher than the advanced classes and only a selected few are allowed in those classes." Rayna didn't know that there was a ranking higher than advance.

"With all that said," Roger opened a drawer from his desk and took out a piece of paper. "here is your schedule and you start classes tomarrow." He handed Rayna her schedule. Rayna looked over her schedule. "Are there any questions?"

Rayna shook her head still looking at the paper in her hands. "Very well then, you may go."

She stood up and gave a court nod. Rayna walked out the door only to meet a shocked brunette in front of her.

**There's the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Here's a preview of the next chapter:**

**"Aside from being smart, he's also the strongest and hot-headed kid here."**

**"When Near came and Mello learned that he had scored higher than him, he went crazy."**

**"He did so much damage you would've thought that a hurricane smashed in."**


	3. Explaination

**As Time Goes By**

**Explaination**

Rayna raised her eyebrow and Crystal opened her mouth,but no words came out. Rayna proceeded on walking back to their dorm room,Crystal right behind her. The walk back was silent. Halfway there,Crystal finally broke the silence.

"I can't believe that you scored higher than Mello!"

Rayna stopped and turned halfway towards her. "Yeah,so?" She shrigged her shoulders as if it wasn't a big of a deal to her.

"No one has ever scored higher than Mello and no one _**ever **_tries to!" Crystal said it as if it were the obvious thing in the world.

"What about that kid Near?" Rayna pointed out remembering what Roger had told her.

Crystal motioned for Rayna to get closer to her. "Before Near came,Mello was considered as the genius of Wammy." Crystal whispered to Rayna. "Aside from being smart,he's al the toughest and hot-headed kid here."

She took a deep breath and continued. "He has both brain and brawns and he sure as hell knows how to use them,so if _**anybody **_crosses him." She shook her head disapprovingly. "Let's just say that it doesn't end well."

'What does that have to do with Near?"

Crystal put her hand on the back of her neck letting it slide down a little, "When Near came and Mello learned that he had scored higher than him, he went crazy!" Her eyes turned wide and fearful.

"He started to destroy everything in sight." She was lost in her thoughts and forgot Rayna was there; Rayna though listened with interest.

"Nothing was safe." She shuddered a little as images played in her head. "He did so much damage you would've thought that a hurricane smashed in."

Rayna didn't seem to buy it.

You expect me to believe that he did all that to the house?"

Crystal came out of her daze and looked at Rayna like she just came out of nowhere. Then she remembered what they were actually talking about. "No,luckily it wasn't here."

"Then,how do you know this?"

"I went into Mello's room," Rayna had a suspicious look on her face, "Don't ask." Crystal said noticing the look on Rayna's face."I was snooping around and I came across a video." She put her arm across her chest,put her elbow on the palm of her hand and lighly tapped her chin. "I got curious and I put it in the VCR that was in his room and I could believe that he actually had the ability to do that."

"Was it anywhere around here?"

"I don't know where it was."

"What did he do to Near?"

"Nothing that bad thankfully." Crystal said assurenly. "He just plays pranks on him and stuff like that."

"So what was the point of telling me about all that he's-the-smartest-toughest-kid-he-nearly-destroyed-a-building bit?"

"I just wanted to warn you what would happen if he did ever find out."

Rayna chuckled a little, "Crystal,you're such a weirdo."

"Hey, at least _**I **_actually eat something other than lollipops." Crystal said laughing a little while pointing to herself.

Rayna smirked, "You're just jealous because I never give you any." She took out a lollipop from her pocket,unwrapped it and put it in her mouth.

"Yeah, right." Crystal scoffed. "Let's go to the cafeteria and get something to eat." She said taking their minds off the useless conversation.

"Ok" Rayna said following Crystal.

--

The ending is quiet weird, but it is necessery. No preview today, but I can say that Matt and Mello will be in the next chapter so it'll get better. As for Near? You're just gonna have to wait a little while longer.


	4. Glimpse

**As Time Goes By**

**Glimpse **

The cafeteria buzzed with gossip of the new girl. News doesn't travel very far in Wammy's.

"Did ya hear?"

"There's a new girl attending Wammy's."

"Do you know how she looks like?"

"All I know is that she has long black hair."

"That's almost every girl here!"

Mello, who was sitting in a table next to them, chocolate bar in hand, listened closely to the conversation.

"I'm just saying what I've heard."

"Hey, what's going on?"

Mello turned to see Matt sitting down and taking out his PSP, goggles hanging loosely around his neck . "Just people talking about some new girl." He said while taking a bite out of his chocolate.

"Oh yeah,I heard people talking about her on my way here." Still playing his game. "Sounds like everybody's talking about her."

Mello leaned back, propped his feet on the table and took another bite of his chocolate bar. "I don't know why everybody makes a big fuss over new arrivals."

Matt looked up from his game. "Please, I know you're just as curious as anybody to know who she is."

Mello smirked. "Yeah right."

"All right."

"Speaking of," Matt turned off his game and stood up. "I'm getting something to eat, do you want anything?" Mello started to say something but Matt interrupted. "Other than chocolate."

Mello closed his mouth and started to eat the rest of his chocolate. Matt shrugged his shoulders and headed towards the line.

--

Rayna and Crystal walked through the hallways hearing whispers of a new arrival.

"Do you have any clue as to who she is?"

"Everybody's saying that she has black hair."

"That's like every girl here."

"Sounds like you're the talk of Wammy's." Crystal whispered to Rayna.

She didn't say anything and twirled the lollipop that was in her mouth.

When they arrived at the cafeteria, the room was bursting with questions of the mysterious arrival.

Rayna's eye started to twitch. 'Why is everybody getting so worked up about this?'

Crystal nudged Rayna. "Oh come on, you know you like all the attention."

"As if." Rayna scowled and walked off into the cafeteria.

Crystal shrugged her shoulders and followed Rayna.

"Are you going to get some _**real**_ food for once, or are you gonna find us a table?" Crystal asked when she was next to Rayna.

Rayna gave her a look that said "Are you seriously asking me that question?"

"Ok fine. I'll get you something and see if you'll actually eat it." Crystal headed towards the line and Rayna was left to find a table for them.

--

Matt was at the cash register, he paid for his food and started to walked back to the table. He bought a piece of chocolate cake, an apple, a plate of spaghetti, and soda. He never said that he wouldn't get Mello something.

When he was four steps away from the register, someone bumped into him. He lost his balance but regained his balance a few seconds later. The person a little and yelled "Sorry!" and kept walking.

When she turned, Matt saw her face a little and she looked strangely familiar.

--

Rayna finally found a table for her and Crystal. She leaned back on the chair, hands on the back of her head, and her legs crossed under the table. The lollipop now gone and the stick hanging out of her mouth. She was thinking about the red head that she bumped into. Rayna didn't get a good look at him, the thing she noticed was his red hair. He seemed familiar somehow. Why does it feel like she knows him? That was the question that lingering in her mind.

A loud slam made her come out of her thoughts.

"Thanks for telling me where you were."

Rayna looked up and saw Crystal hovering over her, her hands on her hips and her face and eyes showing a hint of anger.

"Sorry, there's no need to get so worked up about it."

Rayna looked the other way and crossed her arms. Crystal sat down and scooped a spoonful of rice that she bought.

"Don't worry about it. It's my fault actually, I shouldn't made such a big deal about it."

She ate the rice and notices something hanging from Rayna's mouth.

"I didn't know you smoked." She said with a mouthful of rice.

Rayna looked at her, not knowing what she was talking about. Crystal pointed with her spoon at the stick hanging from Rayna's mouth.

Rayna looked at the direction Crystal was pointing at. Rayna's eyes grew wide and took the stick out.

"This isn't a cigarette, it's the stick from the lollipop that I had earlier."

She tossed the stick at the trash can without looking and it landed in.

"It sure looked a whole lot like a cigarette." Crystal said still eating.

"Please. I wouldn't do something so stupid as to smoke."

"Whatever. Oh...I almost forgot."

Crystal got a caramel apple from her tray and handed it to Rayna.

"What is it?" She looked at it curiously.

"Caramel apple."

Rayna examined it, contemplating wether to eat it or not.

"Just try it."

Rayna unwrapped it but, still wasn't sure if she should eat it or not.

Crystal sighed, "Just think of it as a giant lollipop with caramel on it."

Liking the idea of a giant lollipop, she took a bite out of it. After chewing for a while,she swallowed it.

"So? Do you like it."

"Yeah. It's not half bad, a little chewy though." She took another bite.

"Yes!" Crystal pumped her fist in the air. "Operation: Get Rayna to eat real food is complete."

_'I need to remind myself why I'm friends with her in the first place' _

--

"Bout time you came back." Mello said as soon as Matt sat down.

"What took you so long anyway's?"

"Nothing." Matt said while taking big forkful of spaghetti and ate it.

Mello smirked, "Probably flirting some girl again."

"Hey!" Matt swallowed, "At least I don't look like one."

Mello glared daggers at him and Matt knew to shut up. Or else.

There was a long silence and Matt was thinking about the girl he bumped into. She looked so familiar somehow. He couldn't help but think he knew her somehow. Then again, he knew almost everybody in Wammy's and would sometimes forget about them if he hadn't seem for a while.

When he came out of his thoughts,he saw a hand waving in front of his face, "Hello. Earth to Matt."

"What?" Matt half whined.

"Just making sure you weren't dead."

Matt had a puzzled look on his face.

"You seemed so out of it. I that you died or something."

"Whatever."

A few seconds of silence, besides Matt scraping the fork at the hole where the heapful of spaghetti was.

"You gonna eat the cake?" Mello said breaking the silence.

Matt looked at Mello, then the cake and back at Mello again. Then he shoved the cake into his mouth. Matt's mouth was covered in crumbs and smirked.

"Basterd."


	5. Plan

**As Time Goes By**

**Plan**

Rayna and Crystal were walking back to their room. Rayna with a caramel apple in hand and chewing a piece she bit off. The hallways are quiet except for the sounds of teachers and students who started their morning lessens.

On the way back however, Rayna just couldn't get the boy out of her mind.

'_Gah! Damn it! I swear I know him from somewhere. But where? Childhood friend? Someone from my last school? I must be missing something. I wonder if Crystal knows him. She's been here longer than I have. Then again she might not.'_

Rayna thought for a while on whether or not to ask Crystal, than decided against it.

--

Matt was in his room playing one of his many games. He stared at the screen and desperately pushed the buttons.

_'Come on, Blackheart. Get up. I can't believe that Morrigan is kicking your ass.' _

H stared at his character who was now getting attacked by bats. When the bats disappeared, Blackheart levitated in the air and swooped down at Morrigan and knocked her to the ground. Her health bar went down and it was nearly empty.

_'Yes. I have to do it one more time and I win.'_

He repeated the same move and swooped down at her again. When he was about to hit her, the screen went black.

"What the hell? Mello!" He turned his head and there was the blond with the plug twirling in his hands.

"Why'd you do that for? Can't you see that I was..."

"Stop your whining and listen!"

Matt sighed and leaned back on his bed. "Well it better be good if you had to unplug the television while I was about to win."

Mello just rolled his eyes, dropped the plug and got a chair from Matt's desk and put it next to his bed and sat down.

"I want you to find out who the new kid is."

Matt turned to Mello. "Me? Why me?"

Mello shrugged. "Cause I'm busy."

"Busy? With what?"

"Studying."

Matt scoffed "Studying. My ass. All you do is wreak havoc all over the orphanage."

Mello took out a chocolate bar from his pocket and started to unwrap it. "Better than playing games all day."

Matt ignored the comment.

"So, are you gonna do it or not?"

Matt thought for a while and finally said, "Fine"

Mello smirked and bit off a piece of his chocolate bar.

--

When Rayna and Crystal got back to their room, Crystal looked at the clock.

"8:55! Crap I'm going to be late for class!'

Crystal frantically began looking for her books.

Rayna watched as she was running around taking their room apart. Soon she noticed a few books on a chair that was now under a few shirts. She walked over to the chair and took the shirts off.

"Crystal."

She didn't listen and continued looking for her books.

Rayna sighed and tried again, but a little louder this time.

"Crystal!"

She still didn't listen and continued her rampaged.

Rayna tried one more time.

"CRYSTAL!"

She finally stopped and turned around to see Rayna and her books on a chair.

"Are you looking for these books."

Crystal had a sheepish look on her face.

"Oh...yeah" She chuckled a little.

She looked at the clock again and this time it read 8:57.

"Damn it!" She ran towards the chair and got her books.

"Thanks for finding my books." She thanked Rayna and left before she could say anything back.

When the door closed, Rayna looked at their now trashed room. There were clothes all over the floor, the drawers were hanging out and looked like they were about to fall.

_'Damn it,Crystal. This is going to take me like all day to clean.'_

She sighed and started cleaning up.


	6. Dazed

**As Time Goes By**

**Chapter 5**

Crystal didn't come back until 3:30.

She came back to see a clean room and a sleeping Rayna.

_'Wow. I can't believe that she cleaned the room all by herself.'_

She sighed and walked to her own bed with her books.

_'Oh well. No use in waking her up. Considering what happened the last time.'_

She sat down on the bed, put her books on the table next to her, got the remote and turned on the T.V.

--

Matt entered the library and was greeted by a middle aged woman.

"Hello,Matt, are you here to play games again?"

He smiled and said "Actually, I'm here to do type a report.

She didn't seem so sure about it, but put it aside.

"Try not to do anything to the computer."

Matt nodded and walked towards the computers.

_'That was way to easy.'_

--

Rayna's eyes shot opened and slowly sat up.

_'It was just a dream.'_

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty."

Rayna turned and saw that Crystal was on her bed watching T.V

"Crystal? When did you get here?"

"About twenty minutes ago." She said.

"Hey, Rayna."

"Yeah?"

"I'm bored."

Rayna sighed. "What do you want me to do about it?"

Crystal shrugged. "I don't know. It's just boring without you. You make things interesting."

"How?"

"Well, there was this one time where we switched all the nameplates on the third floor, everybody was confused and they didn't know what was going on."

"That was two days ago."

"I know."

Rayna lightly shook her head and got up from her bed, stretching her arms over her head. "I'm gonna walk around the orphange and try to memorize the rooms for tomorrow."

"Do want me to.."

"No thanks. I'll manage." She started to head towards the door.

Crystal pouted and noticed the books she put sown earlier. "I have to study anyways."

Rayna put on a small smile and left.

--

_'All right then.'_

Once Matt finished his report, he began to hack into the orphange's mainframe. In less than a minute, files came up and clicked on the one that was labled _students_.

_'Kay, lets see here. Detention, absents, skips, arrivels.' _Exactly what he was looking for. He clicked on it and a new file came up. It wasn't labeled this time.

He clicked on it and his eyes grew wide when the profile came up.

Rayna Jeeves

Age: 12

Rayna was put into various orphanges in the past five years. Ever since her parent's died she has remained distant and doesn't interact with other kids. She had come as a handful to most of the caretakers and couldn't put up with her any longer.

Matt looked at the picture that was in the left hand corner. It was recently taken, she didn't look any different than when she was younger except that she had bangs that reached one inch below her eyes.

_'So that's why she looked so familier! It's beeb such a long time that I actually forgot about her.'_

Once was shock went down a little and regained his composure, he turned off the computer and walked out of the library.

--

"Calm down, Rayna. It was only a dream. No need to get so worked up about it."

Rayna walked around the orphanage looking for her classes but images from her dream popped up that she got sidetracked.

She was looking at the ground, not really paying attention to where she was going. So when she bumped into somebody, she let out a yelp and stepped back.

She looked up to see who she had bumped into.

It was a girl who, in Rayna's opinion, was holding way too much for her to carry. It all looked like paintes, brushes and sketch books.

"Sorry." The girl maneged to say behind all the supplies she was holding.

"That's all right. Do you you want me to help you?"

"Um...yes please."

Rayna took half of the supplies and the girl sighed in relief.

"Thanks, a few more minutes and my arms would've been jello."

Rayna nodded her head. "Hey, where were you going to take theses?"

"I was taking these to the art room."

"Oh right."

The girl began walking and Rayna followed.

"Yeah, I'm the one who has to set everything up."

"Doesn't it get tiring?"

"Yeah, but this way I don't get bored."

"Oh."

--

The rest of the walk was silent until they got to the art room.

"Do you want me to help you set up?"

"No, thanks. I can handle this myself."

Rayna shrugged and started to walk out.

"Hey."

Rayna stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"I didn't quiet get your name."

"I'm Rayna."

"Linda"

"Well later, Linda." Rayna started to walk out again.

Linda nodded.

--

Rayna was trying to find her way back to her room.

_'Damn. This place is big, I don't know how I'll be able to find my way back.'_

Rayna was snapped out of her thoughts when a running figure knocked her down.

"Ow. Watch where you're going!"

The figure came back and tried to help Rayna.

She began to stand up, but when the person offered to help him, she refused.

"I can take care of myself." She said now fully standing up.

Rayna took a closer look at the person and noticed that it was the from the cafeteria.

"Oh, it's you."

"Do you remember me?"

"Yeah, you're the boy who I bumped into in the cafeteria."

"And."

"And what?"

"Don't you remember me from anywhere else?"

Rayna shook her head.

"Ok than. Do you know who I am?"

"No."


End file.
